


Aftermath

by CatherineS



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-30
Updated: 1996-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineS/pseuds/CatherineS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close call takes them from friendship to something more intimate.</p>
<p>Previously published in the fanzine, Dog Tales at High Noon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Carefully, Fraser sat down on the edge of his bed. He was tired and sore but more than that, he was worried about his friend. Ray had spoken barely a word during the drive to Fraser's apartment. Any comments Fraser made had been met with a hard gaze that held none of Ray's cynical humour or his occasional sympathy and concern. Clearly, Ray was upset. 

Fraser watched Ray slam the door, felt the impact of the force he had expended. He shivered slightly at the breeze created by the door, recognizing it as a post-stress reaction on his part as much as a sudden chill.

"Ray?" It was late in the evening, the lamp light casting shadows across Ray's face, making it difficult to read until Ray stood only a few inches away. Definitely not in a happy mood, that was obvious. 

"Are you crazy, Fraser? Or do you just have a death wish or something? Because I think this is one fo those things that you should let me in on." Ray glared down at him before spinning away to stare out the window.

"I hardly think my actions suggest insanity, Ray." Fraser twisted round. Ray was leaning against the wall, arms wrapped around his shoulders. Atypical, Ray never usually ruined the line of his expensive suits by adopting such a posture. This was more than simply complaining about the risks they took. He opened his mouth to ask but Ray had a question of his own.

"No? What do you suggest then, Fraser? That the logical course of action was to run into a house about to explode?"

Fraser got up stiffly and approached Ray. "I couldn't leave you in there." Ray's eyes closed.

"But I wasn't in there. A few seconds longer and you would've been killed." 

"In retrospect, it was not the best choice." Fraser admitted. "But if you had been in there..."

"If I had been," Ray interrupted, "we would both be dead. I would have slowed you down. You almost didn't make it as it was!"

"I still could not have left you in there." Fraser was confused. "You would have done the same thing were our roles reversed." That was one thing he was very sure of.

 

"That's different!" Ray was shouting now and Fraser took a step back. "How do you think I would have felt if you hadn't got out, huh Fraser? If you had died and it was my fault?" He took a step toward Fraser and the mountie stepped back, brushing against the cool plaster of the wall. He'd never seen Ray quite this angry. At least, not since the incident with Zuko and the shoemaker. He felt his face flush. Ray's dark anger and his pain had drawn Fraser then. He had simply hidden his attraction from Ray. To have it flare up again now...

"I'm sorry, Ray. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Upset me? No, of course you never mean to do that but you keep on doing it, don't you? Risking your life, running into that burning cleaners for your boss' clothes, confronting crazed doctors, do you know what that does to me, Fraser?" Ray grabbed at his shoulders and shook him, slamming him back into the wall. "Do you?"

This time Fraser's head smacked against the wall and he stared, slightly dazed, back at his attacker. He should shove him away, explain his actions, but all he wanted to do was to kiss him. This was the Ray that excited him, drew him. Angry and hurting, passionate and fiery, this Ray was his friend and, god help him, he wanted more.

"No fancy excuse? Duty? Honour? Come on, Fraser, answer me!" Ray was right on the edge, shaking with a mix of anger and what looked like fear. Fraser couldn't restrain himself. This close, under these circumstances, it was too much. Slowly, he raised one hand, pressing it to Ray's slightly stubbled cheek. A startled look appeared in the other man's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What you want me to do." Fraser replied, both hands seizing Ray's head, slipping into his hair, pulling him forward. He should have seen it before. Ray's concern, his attention, they felt the same way. They had to. Before Ray could protest, Fraser brought their lips together, Ray's soft with surprise. Fraser took control, increasing the pressure until the lips under his parted. Ray gasped and Fraser licked at the full lower lip, nibbling and biting at it. The hands on Fraser's shoulders tightened almost to the point of pain. He pulled back.

"Ray?" His friend's eyes were closed, grip still firm, and he was breathing hard.

"Why do I let you do this to me, Benny?" Long lashes lifted as Ray stared back at him, anticipation and apprehension in his eyes.

"You do the same to me." And Fraser meant it, tightening his own grip, arms wrapping around the slender body he held. 

"Ah Benny, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"You're wrong, Ray. I do know. This time I do." He let one hand slip up to caress Ray's cheek. Nothing like Victoria, Ray was Ray, open and honest in a way she never had been. He trusted Ray. While he had loved Victoria, he had never been able to trust her. And the throbbing in his blood that Victoria could start, Ray was causing now. "I need you."

That admission brought a smile to Ray's face and a desperate yearning to Fraser's. Ray saw it, responded to it, offering his mouth once more. The parted lips invited Fraser's tongue and it plunged inside, tracing over teeth, soft palate. Ray's slender body moulded to his, one leg insinuating itself between his thighs. Ray's tongue met his and then retreated, letting Fraser set the pace. Fraser's hands slipped down to Ray's ass, pulling him closer. Ray moaned, squirming slightly, rubbing his leg against Fraser's aching groin. Fraser could feel Ray's own arousal pressing against his thigh.

"Benny." They were both so hard already. Ray's face looked beautiful to Fraser. Bright eyes wide-open, pupils dilated with passion as well as low-lighting. His lips looked soft and swollen as his tongue slipped out, licking at them as if tasting Fraser on them. His hand lifted and Fraser stood very still as Ray's fingers traced over the bones of his face, his nose, his lips. Fraser kissed the tips, holding Ray's hand, sucking them into his mouth. Ray's other hand clenched into his jacket.

"Get 'em off, Benny." Fraser did, Ray giving him room by dropping onto the bed. He pulled off his jacket, slipped off suspenders, finally dragging his shirt over his head. But before it cleared his eyes, Ray seized his wrists, pressing him back to the wall, hands above his head.

"Ray, what..."

"Shush, I'm concentrating." Fraser felt the soft brush of damp lips against his chest and shivered. "So smooth," Ray's breath whispered across his skin, "you're so beautiful, Benny." Ray's fingers brushed a nipple, traced it, before pinching. Fraser squirmed and Ray slipped his leg back between them, pinning him in place. "So good." A wet tongue replaced the fingers, letting them go to the other side. Teeth seized Fraser and his breath caught. A flickering tongue teased as his hips instinctively tried to thrust, to rub against Ray's thigh.

"No way, Benny."

"Please, Ray." Fraser asked. "I need to see you." Ray shifted and Fraser felt the shirt being pulled off. He emerged, tousled and sweaty, watching Ray shiver with nervous anticipation.

"Guess you want to see what you're getting." Fraser leaned back as Ray's shirt and shoes came off, followed by socks and t-shirt. Clad only in his baggy pants, Ray was indeed slender-looking, no fat, all lean muscle. His chest was covered with soft dark hair, nipples barely peaking out. Fraser ached with wanting him. 

Ray fumbled at the waistband of his pants until Fraser's hands covered his.

"That bad, huh?" Ray joked.

"You've nothing to be ashamed of, Ray. You're very attractive."

"You're blind." Ray blurted out. Fraser's eyebrow went up but he proceeded to pull off Ray's pants, encouraging him to step out of them.

"No, I'm not." The legs in front of him were long and lean, muscular but without any bulkiness, more like a long distance runner than anything else. He brushed at the downy hair and looked up. Ray's cock was as slender as the rest of him. And right now it was rosy red with need, filling his hand when he touched it.

"Benny, don't." Ray's hand covered his. "Not yet." Ray's hands slipped inside Fraser's pants, slipping them down until they puddled around his boots.

"Oh dear." Ray chuckled and grinned at Fraser's consternation.

"Not a problem." Gently, he pushed Fraser onto the bed. Kneeling in front of him, he pulled off Fraser's boots and socks, finally removing his pants. Lowering his head, he kissed Fraser's knees, his inner thighs. His tongue traced over the scar left by Geiger's knife. Fraser trembled, his legs twitched. Ray's hands were on his hips, hot breath a caress against his cock. His eyes sought Ray's.

"You're beautiful, Benny, inside and out, even when you do stupid things." A little smile, shy and boyish, creased the corners of Fraser's lips.

"You are too, Ray. Even if you don't believe it." There was a sad smile on Ray's lips that made Fraser's chest constrict. Reaching down, he pulled Ray up and onto the bed. He was going to make sure Ray knew how much he was loved, needed. Ray was his, would be his in a way Victoria never had been and never could be.

 

Propping himself up, Fraser leaned over Ray, kissing his lips, fingers stroking over his eyebrows, his cheeks. His friend drove him crazy sometimes too, irritated him, but he needed him, was incomplete without him. He had never realized before that Ray might feel the same way. Fraser settled himself on top of Ray, enjoying the squirming of the deceptively slender body beneath him. Much more wriggling and he'd be on the floor! Shifting his balance, he let his weight press down. Ray's eyes widened in surprise. Fraser's hands gripped his wrists, pulling them, pinning them above Ray's head.

"Turnabout," was all he said before lowering his head, rubbing his cheek against the soft hair of Ray's chest. Gently, he nuzzled at the scar left by the bullet Ray had taken for him. Ray wriggled and sighed, head craned to watch him. Moving lower, he rubbed his nose down the centre of lover's chest, inhaling the musky scent of him. Brushing against a nipple, he heard Ray gasp. Turning his cheek, he licked at it experimentally. Ray's arms pulled, trying to break free, His struggles brought their naked groins together and they both jerked as their cocks brushed. 

Ray's arms broke free and he snaked them round Fraser's waist. His legs spread wide, letting Fraser settle between them, the position forcing their cocks together between their bellies. Their open lips pressed together, tongues touching, breath mingling. Ray's hands slipped down to the curve of Fraser's ass, stroking the muscular globes. Fraser groaned and thrust back into his hands, forward against his cock. Sweat beaded them both, eased the passage of their cocks as the rhythm built. Fraser felt Ray's fingers in the cleft between his cheeks. They pulled him wide, one finger pressing at the very centre of him, not entering just teasing. He thrust once, twice more and came, spilling himself across Ray's belly, seconds before he dimly heard a gasped cry that told him Ray had joined him. He lay there, collapsed across the furry chest, panting, listening to Ray breathe, feeling his heart pound beneath his ear.

"Benny."

"Yes, Ray."

"Did we just do what I think we did?" Fraser opened his eyes and lifted his head, looking down at Ray. He couldn't regret it, could he? 

"What do you think we did, Ray?" Fraser hoped he knew the answer, that Ray did feel the same way.

"We just had sex." Ray was still staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, we did." One of Ray's hands brushed his thigh, tugging gently at the downy hair.

"I liked it, Benny."

 

"So did I, Ray." Ray lifted his head for a kiss and Fraser complied, dropping another kiss on his forehead before pulling back. But Ray wouldn't let him and Fraser was a bit surprised at the strength of Ray's response, lips working hungrily at his own until he felt himself twitch in response. He nudged them onto their sides, letting one of his hands creep over to cup Ray's ass. It fit perfectly.

"You want that?" Soft brown eyes regarded him thoughtfully. 

"Don't you?" Fraser knew Ray did. He could still feel those hands on his ass, pulling, probing. He let one of his fingers slip between Ray's cheeks. They clenched, holding him there.

"You know it. I want you that way, want you to have me too. Want you to have what you had with Victoria." There was a note of anger in his voice and Ray's cheeks were flushed as he glanced away. A similar flush reddened Fraser's face.

"The same goes for me, Ray. But what we have is far more than I ever had with Victoria." Ray pressed closer, tugging Fraser into his arms. 

"I told her that I'd kill her if she hurt you." Ray wouldn't meet his eyes but Fraser kept on staring at his face anyway.

"I'm glad you didn't. You wouldn't like prison, Ray."

"You're right about that but I still wish I'd been able to stop her. Instead, I hurt you myself." 

"She didn't love me." Fraser said very softly. It still hurt.

"I know, Benny. I'm sorry." Ray's arms tightened. "But I love you. I know you wish she did but..." Lips silenced him.

"I don't, not anymore. I love you, Ray Vecchio. I don't want anyone else." And for the first time since he met Victoria, it was true. It wasn't her he needed, his father had been right. It was someone to love him. And that he had, tempermental, loyal Ray, wrapped warmly around him.

"Really?" 

"Yes, really." 

"Does that mean we keep the bed and Dief keeps the floor?" A faint growling accompanied Ray's words and Fraser smiled.

"I doubt it."


End file.
